


[HP][SBSS]炉边夜话（20170314）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: @阿诺 点梗梗概：SBSS 两个人喝得酩酊大醉，坐在炉火边说一些可爱的真心话
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 6





	[HP][SBSS]炉边夜话（20170314）

“你酒量真差，斯内普……嚯哈，我踩到了什么？你的洗发水瓶子？啊它碎了……恢复如——”

“闭嘴布莱克。”斯内普捂住了布莱克的嘴，“我怕你醉得口齿不清，把我家点着了。”

斯内普是他们两人中醉得较轻的那个，因为他谨慎地计算自己喝的酒精。他们两个已经在猪头酒吧喝过一轮，直到阿不福思把他们两个撵出来（“快滚！我这里不需要更多的醉鬼了！”），两个人踉跄着走出酒吧，布莱克已经醉到脚步不稳，但仍提议找个地方继续喝，斯内普大发善心帮布莱克保持直立行走。不想去酒吧，不想去格里莫广场12号，那就蜘蛛尾巷——

斯内普把布莱克往壁炉前的地毯上一扔，点燃了炉火，自己坐在了沙发上。

布莱克非常用力地拍了两下身旁的地毯，“坐下来！斯内普！动动你的大鼻子！”他看起来兴奋莫名，“坐下来，我带了好东西！”

如果仍清醒着，斯内普绝不会坐在灰扑扑的地毯上，尤其是坐在布莱克旁边。但管他呢，他喝酒了，现在只比布莱克清醒，而且布莱克勾起了他的好奇心。从沙发上站起来，他觉得头晕目眩，腿一软就跌到了布莱克身上。

布莱克抓住了斯内普的肩膀，把他摆正，还摇了两下，斯内普被晃得更难受，一把推开布莱克。“你喝多了。”布莱克跪坐在地上，居高临下地对斯内普说，“我给你看样东西。”

——然后布莱克就从口袋里掏出了一瓶酒。

“威士忌，蓝方，好喝！”

去你的。斯内普吊高的好奇摔了一地，他把瓶子抢过来，用无声咒拔开软木塞，恶狠狠灌了一大口。喝到这种时候早就无所谓酒的好坏，喝，喝到大醉为止。布莱克接过酒瓶，也就着瓶子喝了一口，醉醺醺地靠在斯内普身上。壁炉哔啵响着。他们不发一言地喝了大半瓶酒。

最后布莱克干脆躺到地毯上，伸手逗弄火焰，火苗在他手指上的纹身跳动，“战前，想过会活下来吗？”

“没。”斯内普把酒瓶放在一旁，他背靠着沙发，勉强坐着。

“我们？早该死的。战后的废墟，当然，清理一新。我们不该活下来的。不该活下来。”布莱克喃喃念着，“我总想起詹姆，莱姆斯，甚至彼得……我总想起他们。你也会想起莉莉，对吗？当时我是个混蛋，大混蛋……可一切是怎么变成今天这样？熟悉的一切，人，事，全被战争毁了。我，你，我们这种人，也被战争毁了。我们不该活下来。”

“对，你说得对。”斯内普也躺到了地上，“你是个大混蛋，西里斯·布莱克，死前记得把你家的酒都留给我。”

这句话让布莱克疯狂大笑，斯内普觉得笑声隆隆穿过大脑，一切都是清晰的，一切都是模糊的，万事万物荒谬又顺理成章——他躺下来干什么？

“没门，咳，没门，我死前肯定全都喝光。”布莱克侧过头，灰色眼睛里流过壁炉中跳跃的火光。

斯内普突然涌起冲动，一种在理智的清醒中绝对会遏止的冲动。“那就找个活下去的理由。”他说，揪过布莱克的领子，结果两个人的鼻子撞在一起。

“诶呦，好疼。”布莱克抱怨，翻身压到斯内普身上，“你没亲过别人吗，斯内普？”

他们两个都瘦得只剩骨架，斯内普试图推开布莱克，“你的骨头硌着我了。”

“稍等……”

剩下的话湮没在这个吻里。


End file.
